Only Just Found
by cavejunkie
Summary: A savior found where no one expected. Where is Bella Swans path going to take her? Lost without love for an eternity or will she finds love in the least likely place while seeking the revenge she feels due to her. Rated M for lemons in late
1. Chapter 1

Only Just Found

Jasper/Bella

Description: A savior found where no one expected. Where is Bella Swans path going to take her? Lost without love for an eternity or will she finds love in the least likely place while seeking the revenge she feels due to her. Rated M for lemons in later chapters and violence.

I do not own nor do I want to or ever will own anything Twilight. I just make the puppets dance.

Chapter 1

Think I have to think and I only have seconds to do it. I cannot let him leave I cannot leave without him he is my life. It is obvious that he has made up his mind he is leaving me and I just cannot be having that, as soon as that thought graces my mind he turns to walk away leaving me in the darkest night, but not before I see the light. I drop to my knees and call out to him wishing and praying that he turns. In that second I grab a pointed rock off the ground and plunge it deep into my arm. If he will not stay he will have to take my life.

Through the pain I see Edwards posture stiffen, and I know that I have accomplished my goal, he will take my life one way or another tonight. I will not be without him. At that thought my angle of death turns and I see that his eyes are black as midnight with no moon to shine through. I know that the thirst is burning him, and so much worse because my blood sings to him, but he stops holds his breath and turns to walk away again. That was his critical mistake. I raised the rock again and dug it deep in the other arm that was barley starting to heal from my horrible 18th birthday party. If they would have just let jasper bite me I could have been one of them now.

Edward heard the breaking of my flesh again and now turned to restrain me from hurting myself further. That is when I took my chance and squeezed my fist pumping by blood in a spurt across the front of him. Victory is sweet.

I saw the blood lust visibly take over and my Edward was gone and that was there was the angle of death to bring me to my peace finally. The feel of his strong jaws and cutting teeth was dulled by the pain radiating from my heart and arms he never loved me and now he will live with my death on his hands.

Many things happened at once; a sound rang out a mix between a growl and a scream. In the same second Edward was lifted off me with the sound of crashing boulders. That is when I felt a warm stinging throughout my body. There was a voice coming from where I assumed Edward was I thought he would come back and finish once he took care of whatever was deterring him from his prize my blood, but that was not the pair of honey colored eyes that approached me.

AN: This is my first thing I have published anywhere with that being said I am not going to say that this is my first story so take it easy on me because I want to know what you really think I'm just doing this for fun so it won't hurt my feelings let me know what you think please. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jasper… fucking Jasper, he stopped my love from killing me and now it is too fucking late. I was going to be free no pain no loss no abandonment, but all that changed and I can feel the burning that is radiating through my body like heat from hell sent special just to punish me for loving him. My life is over an Edward is gone along with the people I called family. All except the one person that I can actually cause harm, this just keeps getting better and fucking better. The devil pixie, who use to be my best friend, just fucking left without even saying good bye, couldn't even be bothered to come herself she sent Jasper.

So we are back to Jasper…Fucking Jasper. Jasper who is an empath. Jasper who can fucking feel the loss of my everything. That thought didn't last very long as the burn began to intensify the only thing I could think was thank whatever god sent the one Cullen with control issues.

I had no idea how long it had been, it felt like years that I had been condemned to burn in hell, but my mind started to work around the pain. Ok for sure I know Edward is gone and he doesn't love me, now that thought would and almost did kill me before the burning started but now… now it is hard to bring myself to care. I know that my family has left, excluding walking valium over here that hasn't left my side even though my pain has to be killing him. Why he would choose now to conquer his control issues is fucking beyond me. The thought of this should be bringing back a pain unimaginable but it is only a small sting compared to what it was. I know that in 7 hours 28 minutes and 38..37..36 seconds I will be complete in my change to be a new born vampire how I know this I'm not sure but I do.

I also know that that means that I will not be able to see Charlie or Renee again…ever. They will have to think that I am dead. Their only child is gone and it is entirely my own fault. Had I just let him go I would not be in this position. Why did I have to be so week? All for a fucking sparkly woe is me vamp boy. I know that I fucking hate Edward Cullen.

JPOV

"Peter what the fuck man?" that cheeky fucker is getting on my nerves this time. I have been cast out of my family for trying to save beautiful, bleeding, tasty Bella all because Edward, the golden boy, didn't want his image to be tainted.

Back to Peter my best fucking friend that called me out of now where when I was headed to his and Charlotte's place for the first time in 80 odd years. The devil fairy didn't like the human drinkers so she would not allow me to see them. Fuck you pix. I am the fucking god of war…

"…FUCKING NOW MAN!!" Peter brought me out of my thoughts; it's been so fucking hard to concentrate since my life fell apart.

"IF YOU DON'T GO FUCKING NOW HE WILL DRAIN HER DRY AND I WILL TEAR YOU APART MYSELF SHE IS GOING TO BE…" He yelled at me.

"Stop fucking yelling at me and tell me what is going on" I interrupted him mid rant.

Her name rolled off his tongue coming out the softest whisper that I wouldn't have been able to hear if I weren't a vampire, "BELLA…" I didn't even hear the rest I was off as fast as my legs would carry me pushing harder to save her. Fuckward would not get my angel.

I felt a sick sense of satisfaction coming from the tree line by Bella's house. What was most disturbing about the situation was not being able to tell who it was coming from. That is when I heard the brake of her soft skin sliced by razor sharp teeth. The roar that escaped my mouth was feral, and I was once again the god of war that should be feared.

"Wrong move" I shouted in my head at Edward right before I attacked. Crouching low, not letting the burn from the spread of venom in Bella's fragile body distract me, I launched myself at him while he sucked the life out of my beautiful angel. I let my instincts take over for me actually grateful to Maria at that point for the years of training and war. He growled at me for that thought.

"You cannot win little brother. You cannot read my mind to get my next move it is all instinctual. There will be no pieces left for the family to find when I am done." My silent voice replied.

In the instant I was on Edward ripping him from Bella, sending him flying across the small clearing into a bolder with a deafening crack. The same second he fell to the ground I had his arm in my hands foot to his chest and teeth buried deep in his granite hard shoulder. With one quick tug the sound of tearing metal surrounded us. The look of shock on his face mirrored his emotions.

"What did you expect Eddie boy that I would just let you walk away" I laughed at him. Was he really that stupid?

In what took less time than human to blink I had his other arm and both legs removed leaving them in separate piles to drag themselves back to his worthless body. I would burn the pieces later now I had more important things to deal with.

The whole fight was over in less than 30 seconds. Bella lie writhing in pain from the change and all I could do was look into her gorgeous chocolate eyes perplexed. She was angry really angry and the anger was directed at me…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Authors note*

Didn't put the disclaimer up last chapter…for real I own nothing…

BPOV

The burn I felt radiating through my body only fueled my hate for the one I used to love. I could feel emotionpire trying to feed me his false calm. Sorry, not a toy anymore, you can't push that shit on me. I just know things. I don't know how, it is not like the pix bitch, I don't see the future. I just know shit. Just like I know when I will wake up, I also know that I have a shield that no one can breach with anything physical or mental, I can control all elements; earth, water, air, fire and spirit, and I can put or pull thoughts directly in some ones head. So that means that I cannot be killed, take that Eddie.

I'm going to burn walking Xanax if he fucking lights that fire. I cannot control the elements just yet but I will be doing all the burning concerning the drama queen myself. Although I can project my thoughts and I send Jasper out a picture of me burning Edward, I'm not sure that will stop him.

Then it felt as if I was floating, but the lava still coursed through my vain. Jasper was moving trying to make me more comfortable, in vain there was no comfort right now. I was being laid on a bed that smelled of Jasper and a female. My inner monster that was developing roared at this and a burst of jealousy leaked out of my shield, hmm that was a thought to be filed away for revisit later when I can concentrate around the pain more clearly. For now I need to put a lid on that shit.

Whispered apologies and many other murmurs were coming from Jasper constantly. In his attempt to keep me comfortable he joined me in the bed. His cool skin was a small relief to the burning pyre that I felt was my body.

In all the times I hear them speak of the change they always said you wouldn't be aware of everything, that after a while you could think around the pain, that there was no way to keep silent outside of Carlisle, but none of that seemed to apply to me. I could hear, smell and feel everything around me.

In what felt like so long the time could not be counted, a loud thud finally sounded the last beat of my human heart sealing my fate as an immortal. There will be no way out of this life for me now…

The scent of honey, sunshine and lilies hit me and I almost forgot about Jasper. He had not left my side once, suffering my pain as his own. I felt connected to him in a way… I open my eyes to a new life to be greeted with the most beautiful person I have ever seen. My one and only though…Jasper.

JPOV

I tried to send Bella calmness to lessen the anger that is threatening to take me over. Nothing I could feel her but I could not affect her. This scared me, and that is saying a lot. I have NEVER encountered a vampire or human that could block my power, or one that could frighten me for that matter. My body is riddled with scars of those who tried and failed, yet one little newborn has me worried. If Peter ever hears about that shit I will never live it down.

Slowly the anger pulled back only to be replaced by hate. It is a hate stronger than I have ever felt from any vampire in all my years in the wars of the south. I hope to whatever god is out there that that shit isn't pointed at me, she is only at the beginning of her change and starting to develop powers already.

Gasping I clutched the ground for stability. It was like a dream but real. It was Bella surrounded by fire, and I don't mean on fire I mean…controlling it. She was approaching a terrified Edward. He was on his knees, bound by what seem to be invisible bonds, begging for her forgiveness. She had a sadistic smirk on her stunning face and I could feel the fear rolling off Edward. Casually she started throwing small tendrils of fire at him searing his granite skin causing him to shriek and beg more, but she didn't relent she sent water at him that came out of nowhere, halting the burn just too repeat the torture all over again. That's when the vision went black all that was left was the need to stop my pure, beautiful girl before she gives into the monster within. That will be something that she cannot and will not come back from. Not only that but she is wicked scary when she is flinging fire like its nothing.

I gently pick up her limp human body and run as fast as I can towards the Cullins house. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Em had left earlier in the week at Fuckwards request and I don't think he'll be coming home anytime soon. When we arrive I take her straight to my room and lay her in my bed. The burst of jealousy that I got from her was almost gone to quick to identify it. Wonder what that was about?

For the next few hours I whispered my constant apologies for not being able to save her or keep her safe. I told her of the things I want to do and what we will do together. I told her about Peter and Charlotte and how they will be our new family. At some point I'm not even sure when I climbed in bed with her, the coolness of my skin seeming to calm the pain I felt coming from her, even if it was only by a little bit.

The final beat of her heart sounded the end to her human life. I had not move from my position at her side while she burned and was worried of how she is going to react to seeing me next to her.

Crimson is a color I have come to detest over the past 150 years. I associate it with pain and suffering; the pain and suffering of my victims, of my family, and of myself for causing such agony. Yet when Bella opened her eyes I saw that color in a new light. The most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen on an angel. There is no way we are damned like Edward thinks, well maybe him and I but her never, she couldn't be.

The next thing took me off guard, once again not an easy thing to do to a vampire especially one such as myself. Love, lust, longing, and anger cycled around me like a tornado. Emotions so strong my world began to quiver. Just as fast as it came it was gone, and I met her curious gaze with a look of awe. She is perfect, not like all vampires are flawless but absolutely perfect by every definition.

She is an angel of death with no wings to show. All she can bring is sadness and pain to her victims, yet anyone would willingly follow her even though it means death is coming.

"Jasper" the sound of wind chimes fell from her lips as a satisfying smile graced her angelic face.

BPOV

I sounded like the most beautiful symphony of wind chimes I had ever heard. I knew everything would be different now that I was turned but I didn't expect my own beauty. That thought ceased with one look at Jasper. I knew that there was no way he could or ever would hurt me but still with that many scars to show any vampire or human alike would show a small amount of fear, yet I held none because I knew my mate…

A vampire's mate could never hurt them it goes against our very nature. The urge to protect and posses their mate is so strong to every cause them harm either physically or mentally would be to cause them the same damage. Mating is the strongest bond that can be formed. There is nothing that could separate us now outside of a final death that the other would shortly follow, but I know that won't happen, I just know this shit.

"Darlin' those are some powerful emotions you are throwing at me, care to explain them and how you made them stop just like that?" Jasper lust had darkened his once honey eyes to a dark onyx. He still seemed hesitant, like I was going to snap at any point.

With a smirk I reached up slowly cupping his face with my hand, which resulted in my new favorite sound, Jaspers purr roared through the stillness of house. My eyes immediately turned dark as the sound sparked something deep within me.

"My mate that would be my shield blocking you" I giggled at the shock that crossed his face not sure if it was because I called him my mate or because I was effectively blocking his power.

Once he reigned in the shock the most gorgeous smile graced his face. Still careful to move slowly he bent down and gently placed an open mouth kiss on my neck right below my ear whispering "let's hunt angel."

At the mention of hunting there was an inferno lit in my throat demanding satisfaction. Instinctively my hand flew to my throat to try to squelch the burn to no avail. Jas pulled me by the hand we still had clasped toward the open window. With one devious grin he jumped out. Two can play at that game I followed him right out the window landing right in front of a very still Jasper.

"What did I do?" the panic started to flood me. I had done away with the weak human that was insecure about everything and never could do anything for herself but there was always that doubt in the back of my mind.

"Suga you didn't do anything, I'm sorry I was in awe of your grace, Bella even for a vampire that was exquisite." If I could have blushed I would have been 10 different shades of red. I sent him a picture of me blushing as a human; he sucked in a deep unnecessary breath.

"Darlin' how did you do that?" I could see his curiosity warring with the major in him.

"I'll explain everything after we hunt I'm really thirsty Jas"

"Of course I'm sorry." And with that we took off into the forest at a full on run.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N I don't own but Dance puppets Dance

PPOV

I've been waiting 100 years for her to be born and Bitchward is going to fuck up all my plans. She is going to be amazing and the perfect mate for the major, which brings me back to my current situation of answer the fucking phone. Ring… she is fucking dying. Ring… your mate is being drained. Ring…I am losing my patients here major.

All this time charlotte had been running next to me silently our hands joined, her rubbing lazy circles on my palm trying to comfort my rage. She looks knowing all we can do is get there as fast as we can and hope for the best for our new little family. We are almost there little one hang on the revenge will be sweet.

"Peter what the fuck man?" Jaspers voice is finally present. A smile lights Char's face, there is hope.

"SHE IS DYING YOU NEED TO GO FUCKING NOW MAN!! IF YOU DON'T GO FUCKING NOW HE WILL DRAIN HER DRY AND I WILL TEAR YOU APART MYSELF SHE IS GOING TO BE…" my temper was starting to over take me at that point my eyes blacked with rage, and there was venom polling in my mouth. Rage that my brother is going to lose his mate. Swallowing the venom so I could speak, trying to get out the situation the major interrupts.

"Stop fucking yelling at me and tell me what is going on." I can hear the military side in him taking over. He was calculating, cold, and calm when I was so far from those emotions. In all my years of training and with all the shit I just know this one is cutting it close. I'm nervous, worried, and enraged. Not a good vamp cocktail we are going to have to hunt before we see her. Back to the matter at hand…

"BELLA IS GOING TO BE YOUR MATE. EDWARD IS FUCKING DRAINING HER AS WE SPEAK. CHAR AND I ARE ON THE WAY ABOUT A DAY OUT." I was still yelling at this point, but started to calm. Jasper would save her I had no doubts about that. Now my only worry is will he stop before he burns Pusswards pieces, my new sister would not take kindly to that.

Not sure of how much jasper actually heard before he took off to save Miss Bella, for what I know to be the last time, she will be a force to be reckoned with. Char and I keep pace running for our new family.

"If he doesn't get to her what will we do Pete? You have been telling me about my new sister for years and I want her. I want our family. Most of all I want Jasper to be happy he deserves it, after all he let you have me." Charlotte's eyes held a glow. "It has been 80 years since we have seen the major thanks to that fucking pixie, and I can't just get him back to lose him again."

We slowed to a stop so I could embrace my gorgeous wife. "It will all work out Sugar. The Major won't lose her and we won't lose him. It will be the four of us for eternity." I reached down cupping her cheek pulling her to me our lips collided with all the passion we held for each other. She wrapped herself around me causing a low rumble to resound from my chest. I whispered a low oath as I pulled away looking straight into her eyes I try to think around the lust clouding my thoughts.

"Char as much as I want to continue this here and now is not the time. We need to get moving they are going to need us before she wakes. Jasper didn't burn Eddie we need to go collect the pieces before she wakes or he can fuse himself back together. "

With a small nod of her head she was off yelling back to me "Catch me if you can."

"Oh, I can pretty lady." I was off after her. Once I caught up our hands entwined, she looked at me, her eyes showing the amusement she was truly feeling. God I love this woman.

"We need to stop to feed soon; I don't want to hunt in the Cullins territory. There are a few houses coming up we should be able to find something there. Once we hunt its straight to Forks, should only take another few hours."

Charlottes smile was brilliant her ruby eyes sparkling. Oh the fuckery we are going to get into. The four of us are going to be unstoppable.

We approached the first house silently. There were toys in the yard. The house was perfect you could see the glow of lights through the windows. I could smell the humans inside, there were five of them. Very young and all healthy, nope not us let's try the next one. We only feed from the sick, dying, and evil. The latter really did taste the best.

The second house was more run down, had bottles and trash scattered in the yard. The smell from inside was putrid. I heard a scream followed by two manly voices "this is gonna hurt…" "You are going to make me feel so good baby" disgusted I looked at Char, she looked down right feral. Within seconds we were in the house.

The two men looked up with shock clearly displayed on their face. The bigger of the two men reined it in first speaking in a sloppy voice, yup defiantly high.

"Thanks for joining us. As you see you've come at a bad time though, do now I'll have to take your pretty girl while I make you watch boy."

The man started approaching me while the other held the screaming girl down. I got a smirk on my face as Charlotte stepped forward, "He's not the one you should be worried about you piece of shit" and with that comment she jumped on him sinking her teeth into his neck draining the waste of life he was.

The other man looked up in horror and gasped. He started murmuring pleas in vain, trying to beg for his miserable life.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. You should have thought about that before" I gave a small chuckle as I lunged at him careful not to disturb the girl that had passed at some point during our exchange with the men.

I sank my razor sharp teeth into his flesh, feeling his hot life force flowing into me. You will serve to nourish me. At least you had some point in life I thought wryly to myself. Checking the girl to make sure she was fine, she seemed to be in shock, but would be ok. She was an innocent and I would not harm her.

"I'll take out this trash. Would you clean up here?" I looked at my feisty mate, she was glorious. Her eyes sparkled brilliantly. She had a trickle of blood that escaped out the side of her lips. Instinctively I reached out to stop her hand when she went to wipe it off, only to bend down and lick it from her plump lips.

When I pulled away she just winked at me and shooed me from the house with the bodies in hand.

Twenty minutes later found us running towards our destiny; the future of our world and our lives. This one would be a fight to behold. It will change our world as we know it. Fuck I can't wait.

A/N this is a Jasper/Bella story but Peter and Char will pop up to with their own pov. Next chapter will be up soon with more Jazzy because I love him but Peter rocks to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

A/N fucking puppets aren't listening and I don't own shit. Also if you are under 18 stop here there will be lemons in this chapter.

PPOV

"I'm missing his right arm and his left hand char" I spoke normally across the clearing, where we were collecting the pieces of Bitchward, knowing she could hear me. There were three sacks lying on the ground at my feet holding pieces of the mind reader, the little one is going to have fun with this, I grin to myself. What is a mind reader without a tongue? Insert evil chuckle I only wish I would have been the one to think of it.

"Does he really need them Peter? I want to meet the little one that is going to change life as we know it and be my sister. It is just an arm and a hand, so he wouldn't be able to play his precious piano, not like he doesn't deserve it." Her body was visibly vibrating in anger, "not only did he try to crush her spirit; he was going to fucking drain her. I don't even know why we are getting his pieces at all and not just burning them and dancing around the pyre. I understand you say that it will be taken care of and I will never doubt you and the things you know, but still my monster wants him to burn."

I run to her wrapping her in my arms know I can't tell her what is going to happen just yet, so I say all I can "the vengeance will be worth it trust me. We have a hard time in front of us but it is all necessary." Bending down I placed a gentle kiss on her head inhaling the natural sent that is my mate. She smelled of lily of the valley, sweet pea, and morning sunshine.

Releasing her I walked over to a downed tree lifted it and found the remaining pieces. They had dragged themselves the wrong fucking direction, he really is worthless. Not even your body parts can do shit right.

All the sudden the sound of giggles filled our little clearing. Fucking finally, they emerged from the trees; happiness was rolling off them in waves. With a devilish smirk, oh are you going to be fun little one, she launched herself into my arms. The scent of freesia fading now her human blood no longer flowed, she smelled of home. Honeysuckle, black raspberries, and fresh rain.

JPOV

Once she saw me I expected her to lose it. She is a new born after all, but she didn't. I don't understand the feelings flowing freely from my angel. Love, lust, longing, and anger cycled then just like that they were gone. Fuck how is she doing that? The power of the emotions having an effect on me my eyes darken with need.

"Darlin' those are some powerful emotions you are throwing at me, care to explain them and how you made them stop just like that?" she seemed to be stabilizing her emotions but I know from experience that can change in an instant with a newborn, yet she acts like no newborn I had ever trained and that was thousands of them.

The sexiest smirk graced her face as she slowly reached up wrapping her small hand around my cheek. The feeling of her skin on mine, there is no words to describe it, just home. I would follow her anywhere or do anything for. She is my heart and soul and I would kill anything that threatened that. I didn't realize I was purring until her eyes shifted from the crimson of a killer to onyx showing lust to be her dominant emotion, really now is my angel naughty…

"My mate that would be my shield blocking you"She fucking giggles. How could she know that I'm her mate? I've always felt the bond there but she was Fuckward's and Alice was my keeper, fuckin' evil fairy. Its time to man up Major, take what is yours. The most ridiculous smile spread on my face as I realized she is MINE, the monster inside roaring his agreement.

Still careful to move slowly so I didn't trigger the instincts she seemed to be repressing, I bent down and gently placed an open mouth kiss on her milky soft neck right below her ear whispering "let's hunt angel."

I could feel her thirst increase at my words. Her hands suddenly flying to her throat to try to stop the burn; this is a normal reaction silly girl, that isn't going to help. Pulling her by our still intertwined hands I walk to the open window, this is a challenge I can't wait to see. Clumsy Bella is going to jump out the window; well at least she can't get hurt.

I felt her smugness before she even left the window. She gracefully landed right in front of me. Instantly I stopped didn't move, didn't breath like only vampires can. How can she just do all this, fuck I've never seen anything like her in my 150 years.

I felt the panic start to seep out of her, fuck Whitlock get it together.

"What did I do?" her voice was small and held the remaining part of the Bella that died back in that clearing, the insecure girl that held no place in my Bells. I needed to fix this.

"Suga you didn't do anything, I'm sorry I was in awe of your grace, Bella even for a vampire that was exquisite." Her emotions showed her internal blush, I would miss that. All of the sudden it was like a movie playing in my mind, I sucked in a deep unnecessary breath. It was my beautiful Bella as a human. She had that delicate blush lighting her cheeks and she was gorgeous.

"Darlin' how did you do that?" the questions were blowing through my mind. This could be a very big help if battle was ever necessary. I wonder how far it goes. What else can she do? She interrupted my internal ramblings.

"I'll explain everything after we hunt I'm really thirsty Jas" The burn intensifying causing her to wince.

"Of course I'm sorry." I bolted into the forest with her right behind me looking for the nearest game. Feed first then answers. Bella sent me pictures of her taking a bear down, holy shit that fucking hot. You want bear, then bear it is.

We were going in the direction of where the fight was. It was the easiest way to get to the big game that she wanted. When I caught their scent ahead of us, it couldn't be, no fucking way. Peter and Charlotte are here. How is Bella gonna react they are people drinkers? This could go very bad I look to her to see her reaction. She started giggling as we approached the clearing, and I couldn't help the happiness that was rolling off me at this point. I get my girl and my family. No one will take this from me. She had to know they were there.

We stopped at the edge of the tree line and I saw them standing with the gathered pieces in bags. Bella's eyes locked on peters and she got a naughty smirk on her angelic face, launching herself into his arms.

A low growl escaped my lips seeing another man's arms wrapped around my mate.

"Cool it major. You know she loves only you and Peter is MINE." Charlotte says for only me to hear as she embraces me.

"I've missed you; it has been to long. Never again, I'm sorry I let that bitch get in between us." I grasp her to my chest harder. Char nuzzled her head into me I could feel her acceptance, love and hope.

"Holy fuck you haven't fed her yet?" Peter brought char and me out of our happy little bubble. Bella was still at his side, once again the need to feed projecting out of her in the form of pain and impatience.

"That's where we were headed until we ran into you fucker, and I thought you were Yoda aren't you supposed to know this shit?" I stride towards them grabbing Bella's outreached hand.

"We will meet you back at the Cullin's make yourselves at home they are all gone, and take that trash with you. We'll take care of that shit later." I say over my shoulder as we race toward the sweet beating hearts of hibernating bears.

We stopped right outside the cave. Turning to her I saw her nostrils flair and her blood lust visibly take over. She crouched and was off like a bullet entering the cave with me proceeding cautiously behind her.

The vicious growls coming from deep within her went straight to my dick. The bear reared up on its back legs growling and swiping at her. With the agility of a deadly killer Bella leapt at the, now very agitated, bear landing on it wrapping her steel legs around its wide chest, face tucked into its neck in what looks like the caress of a loved one.

The bear was clawing at her trying to find purchase in her granite skin, unable to find anything but her clothing which was now ripped and hanging off her. With one last growl the bear went limp. She quickly jumped on the second one making quick work of it. She dropped the carcass and stepped away her shirt falling from her body. Her face was covered in blood dripping down onto her now exposed chest. The pools of blood were running down her creamy skin begging to be lapped up.

She looked at me under her lashes; her eyes had gone from onyx to a white blue color. All the sudden images of her and I tangled together, exploring each other's body's flashed before my eyes. The reel ended with her marking me. She wants to make me as her mate… fuck me.

"Please Jas…" she breathed a mixture between a whisper and a moan. That's all it took I would deny her nothing, especially something I wanted just as bad. Yes we had some things to figure out but for now I would take my angel and treat her as such.

"What do you need sweetheart?" my lips grazed her ear as I was licking down her neck to the base of her shoulder where I placed a gentle bite. She shivered rewarding me with a delicious moan "Please I need you Jas, I need to feel connected to you. Please…"

"As you wish Darlin'" I wanted to be gentle and sweet our first time, yet this was anything but. This was raw and primal, the need to take ones mate and mark them as their own. She is fucking MINE and I'm hers.

I ripped the rest of the clothes from our body's leaving both of us fully exposed. Looking down on her lean but delicate body, "You're gorgeous, absolutely perfect" I mumbled, astounded by her sheer beauty. She just stood there taking me in scars and all. I waited to feel her disgust, fear, and disappointment at my scars, but I felt nothing except love, lust, want and need.

"Jas your scars make you more beautiful. Hasn't anyone ever told you chicks dig scars?" with that she trailed her small hand down my chest grazing my abs I moan as she encased my hard cock in her hand.

Spinning us so that I could push her up against a wall I dropped down to my knees and spread her thighs apart so I could reach the one place I wanted to be. Teasing her clit with my tongue I dipped lower getting the nectar straight from the source. Her taste exploded in my mouth sweeter than any blood I've ever had. Her moans are coming out in a constant stream now one blending into the next. I slide my finger inside her and she bucks into my hand.

"Naughty Bella, be patient it will be rewarded." I hum into her clit sending her over the edge her muscles clenching around my finger. I take her emotions and bounce them back at her sending her over the edge again.

"Jasper I need you in me NOW!" she growls at me, my naughty lil vixen. Standing I grab her around her waist and lift her, she instinctively wraps her legs around my waste lining my aching cock up with her tight hole. "I love you." I whisper as I slide into her, fully buried myself in her. She moaned and sunk her teeth into my shoulder where it meets my neck marking me as hers, as I was sliding in an out of her. The venom stung causing me to grow and shove into her harder and faster.

"Fuck Yes Jasper I'm going to cum… oh fuck…" she was moaning incoherently.

"That's right Isabella cum for me. All over my hard cock while I come deep inside you. Who makes you feel like this Isabella? Who do you belong to?" my need to dominate her uncontrollable. She is mine and needs to know. I reached down and squeeze her clit, hoping I can hang on so she can fall over the edge with me.

"You, Jasper only you. I'm yours no one else's." She screamed out cuming again her walls clenching around my cock, sending me over the edge with her. I release my seed deep in her with a loud roar.

Kissing her lips I put her down on her feet with a chuckle, the clothes lay in shreds at our feet. She looks at me curiously, "And what do you find funny, the fact that we have to hunt naked or that peter is going to get to see your mate naked?" She shot out of the cave leaving me with a dumb ass smile on my face, god I love that girl.

A/N Hope you like. Let me know if there is anything that you would like to see happen. Thank you for all your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

A/N if you cut the puppets strings can they still dance? Yeah still own nothing. Let us see if we can get these broke ass puppets to dance shall we?

BPOV

After I left Jasper in the cave staring at my sparkly ass as I taunted him, I raced toward the Cullin's house. That really is the last place I want to be, but my Jas wants us there so there I go. On my way I cross a small stream where I wash the blood and dirt from my diamond incrusted skin watching with the new found curiosity of a new born as a river of red and brown swirl in the clear water. Once I am done cleaning I look up to take in my surroundings. A small water fall is trickling next to me splashing upon the stones, jutting out over the steam is a small mossy ledge with a stack of clothes. The pile is down wind so I can't scent the air, so I walk closer. There is a green fox shirt with a yellow fox on it, pair of light blue skinny jeans and a blue and black zip up hoodie with a note on top. I bring the note to my nose and inhale deep, peters sent is all over all the items, the smell of leather peach pie and sweet tea is drifting up at me.

Pumpkin~

Though I would love that fine ass of yours, I think I would prefer if the Major didn't remove my eyes and dick. These are your size and no shoes because you will just ruin them and then char will have my balls. See you soon sis.

~yoda or some bull shit

I could kiss that cheeky mother fucker right now, these clothes rock, now just to get them on without ripping them to shreds. Just as the thought was crossing my mind I heard my mate clear his throat. Whipping around, "how long have you been there? What the fuck kind of vampire am I if I didn't even know my own mate was watching me?" I question as I start breathing heavily. Kind of like a vampire panic attack except I don't have to breathe it's just a force of habit now.

In an instant I am locked in Jaspers strong embrace the feeling of being whole and content takes my body over and my breathing returns to normal as J starts to speak. "I was only here for a second before you noticed me and you would have felt me if you weren't so involved with trying to get your clothes on babe. Need some help with that?" his soft strong hands start to slide down the curves of my body causing me to shiver and moan. The animalistic urge to claim my mate pulling me under I start to beg for him to take me.

"Please Jas I need you again? Please make love to me my mate?"

JPOV

Doesn't she know she never has to beg, that I am hers to take anytime she wants me? No, I guess not. I pull my Angel close and whisper in her ear, "Baby girl I'm yours take me as you please, I submit."

My mate let out the most feral possessive growl that made my cock twitch and stand at attention, I could almost feel it pulsing I'm so fucking hard. Bella then started running the tip of her tongue across my collar bone, nipping here and there, while I stood completely motionless submitting fully to my mate feeling every emotion she gave off like ambrosia straight from the gods. I'm the fucking major of the south I don't submit, I have never lost a battle or met an enemy that made me back down, and this tiny slip of a girl didn't even have to try to get me to submit to her every will she just had me.

While having the internal debate about submitting, my naughty mate dropped to her knees and took my hard cock into her tiny wet mouth. "Oh my fucking god Angel" I moan out as she slowly slides all of me into her mouth while playing with my balls with her free hand. Licking from the tip of my dick all the way down my shaft my mate starts sucking on one ball while pumping my tingling cock with her small hand.

"Does that feel good baby? Am I doing it right" she hums around my balls as she has now taking the other into her mouth. I am momentarily paralyzed as my head drops back on my shoulders and my eyes close of they own volition.

In between the moans that are escaping me without my permission I whisper, "Oh my god Isabella that is the most amazing thing I have ever felt. Please don't stop baby love. Fuck Bella" she had moved down below my balls sucking and licking on the skin there like it's the lost sucker on earth. "Baby please fuck I'm going to…. Fuck Isabella" she sucked me hard back into her mouth until I felt my balls on her soft lips and started humming around my cock sending vibrations straight through me. Grabbing my balls and tugging as she sucked me all the way into her throat and swallowed sent me over the edge. With a rawr that cleared the surrounding area of wild life I released my cold cum deep down my girls throat as she gently milked my for I all was worth releasing me with a popping noise as her lips smacked together.

My naughty mate then looked up at me from under those sexy long eyelashes and bit her lip, begging me with her eyes to touch her. Your wish is my command my princess. I picked Bella up, carefully stepping over the discarded and forgotten cloths so I didn't destroy them because I really didn't want to hurt my brother, carrying her to the mini waterfall. We are vampires after all might as well use that to our advantage, I push her up against the waterfall watching the cold water run down her sexy body. There was a constant stream trailing down her left breast teasing her pert nipple. The water then cut a swath across her toned tummy dipping into her belly button, then running back out and down over her clit teasing her more. I take a minute to admire this goddess in front of me. She is mine and I don't know what I did to deserve her but I thank god for her.

The teasing of the water is getting to her and she starts to squirm trying to cause friction by rubbing her legs together ah ah ah my mate. I submitted to you now it's your turn to receive. With that I spread her legs and softly kissed her clit as she moaned and put her hands in my hair. I pull my face away from her pussy "naughty mate is going to get punished if you can't sit still and behave yourself."

Her response was a growl that's my spunky lil soldier. Torturously slow I put my nose against her clit inhaling my mates amazing scent. My tongue darted out to lick and suck one lip then the other into my mouth. I finally, lick from her sweet pussy hole to her clit circling it and sucking it into my mouth. My girl arched her back but didn't attempt to intervene again. Licking and sucking on her clit humming into her she moans and writhes beneath me. Pushing my tongue all the way inside her curling it up to tickle the soft spongy spot that makes her walls clamp down squeezing my tongue and she screams "oh my fucking go JASSPPPEEERRRRR."

Her growl causing my animal to take over I need to claim my Bella. She needs to smell like me so everyone knows she is mine and mine alone.

"Fuck I need you Bella. Flip over on your hands and knees." I left no room for discussion, this was a direct order and I dare her to defy me now. The major is in charge baby, and he doesn't play games. My angel took it in stride and was on her hands and knees splayed out before me. The woman is a goddess with clothes on, naked there are no words for her beauty she is beyond anything I can describe and fuck if I'm not the luckiest bastard alive.

Pulling her hips towards me, I run my cock up and down her dripping wet slit. Pushing my hips towards forward, Bella arches her back and moans.

"Oh my god Jasper"

The feeling of being complete and whole is amazing that's what I feel when I slide into that tight wet pussy. Pulling out all the way I grab her hair and pull her back towards me plunging my hard cock all the way back in her eliciting moans and growls. I repeat this process of teasing her brushing her nipples and clit every other thrust making her need escalate.

Bella started sending me pictures of us fucking in various positions and of her Cumming screaming out my name. A whispered "please" in between moans was all she could get out.

Her wish is my command so I pulled my dripping wet cock out of her tight pussy and started rubbing it on her tight ass. She moans again and another soft "please" was whispered. With that I gently pushed my throbbing head into her tight beautiful ass.

"Fuck Jasper Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God"

Pushing a little harder I slowly stretched her ass to fit me. Reaching around I start playing with her clit as I rock my hips into hers filling Bella with my big hard dick.

"Keep going Jasper Please? Fuck me oh my god Please? Fuck."

Reaching lower I slide two fingers into her tight pussy I can feel my cock rubbing against my fingers as I slide in and out of her tight ass.

"Fuck Isabella."

I could feel her pussy start to tighten and pulse as her orgasm drew closer. She started to squeeze my dick as her body began trembling. The only emotions I got off her right now were bliss, pleasure and pure love.

"Oh my god Major I'm going too fucking cum AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

As her walls clamp down on me I scream out my orgasm in a growl I'm sure Peter and Char heard back at the Cullin's place. I shoot my cold seed deep inside my hot mate ass causing her to cum again from the sensation, her body wracked with trimmers from her orgasms. Slowly I lowered her to the ground and collapsed next to her, panting and tingling from head to toe.

My angel then rolled over placing her head on my chest, and her arm and leg across me. Using her index finger she started drawing lazy circles on my chest. My hand started running up and down her back happy with the purring sound escaping my mate.

"Bella are you ready to talk now?" I asked as I looked into my mates eyes.

"I have lots of powers Jas that just happens to be one of them." She replies as she places gentle kisses on my chest.

"So what exactly can you do my love?"

"I just know shit, I have a shield that no one can breach with anything physical or mental, I can control all elements; earth, water, air, fire and spirit, and I can put or pull thoughts directly in some ones head." She says before flashing me that brilliant smile of hers.

"Well holy shit batman. Now there is two Yoda's, fuck my life I hate putting up with Peters shit."

Bella giggles and slaps my chest, "We better get back before Pete comes looking for us." And with that she was up out of my arms and I was left with a bitter empty feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N Fuck the puppets, lets burn them. I own nothing and don't want to. Let's bring the fuckery on.

JPOV

Getting a newborn dressed is interesting under the best of circumstances, they cannot control nor do they know their own strength, getting my sexy naked mate dressed next to impossible. Isabella was an extraordinary creature, but even this is something that has to be learned.

Bella had already gathered her discarded clothes off the ground.

"Help me get dressed, please Jazz?" she flashes her brilliant smile at me. Fuck I'm in trouble.

I reach my hand up slowly grabbing her under her ear fingers tangled into the back of her hair. I stare into my perfect mates eyes and smile kissing her softly on the lips. Never breaking our stare until we touch lips and tongues, as intense love rushes up and thru us, I can feel her emotions rebounding off me and bouncing back between us, causing a cyclone of love , want, need, lust, trust, and passion.

Pictures of us running hand in hand, breaching the yard flash before my closed eyes. My girls face clear before me as she opens her eyes whispering, "Please" which merely sounds like a breath on the wind.

I pull away reluctantly as I open my eyes to see a strand of mahogany hair on her shining face, marring her perfection, so I push it back behind her ear as I notice the mist from the waterfall dancing all around Isabella reflecting light off of her sending rays of brilliant colors in every direction. My goddess stands before me and my only reply is "course I will."

I gently remove her clothes from her hands. Of course the fucker did leave her a bra, no panties either. Oh brother, how I do so want to kick your ass right now. Her purr of contentment draws me from my thoughts.

I slip her Fox shirt over sliding it down her soft pale skin, brushing her nipples causing the flesh to stand erect. Gentle kisses follow my hands down the soft lines of her granite body. Sliding Isabella's long slender legs into the skin tight jeans that hug every delicious curve of her body, I zip and button them for her.

The sound of bells chimes out with "Is everything always going to be this distracting and chaotic?"

"No sweetheart, you just have to adjust. Now let's get the feisty ass back to the Cullin's before Char starts burning pieces of Eddie and roasting lil marsh mellows over his pyre." I said as I placed her jacket over her shoulders, it really is just for show not like a vampire could ever get cold. As the words came out of my mouth Bella's eyes went completely white and she zoned out completely, I know that look it's the same one the Pixie Bitch used to get when she had a vision.

Just as quick as she changed she was back.

"What just happened Bella?" I asked while nuzzling my head in her neck, fuck she smells amazing.

"Oh, I just sent Char a pretty clear message that said under no circumstances is anyone supposed to burn him but me." The tinkling sound of ringing bells echoing around me, her giggle one of the most beautiful sounds I ever witnessed, sounded evil in this moment. Thank whatever the fuck is holy that no one can hear me right now I sound like such a pussy. What would everyone think of the scary Major of the south if they heard the soppy shit I've been thinking? I can't help it though I love the girl fuck so much my world revolves around her, she is the gravity that holds me to this earth.

She flashed me her radiant smile before taking off towards the putrid smell of Eddy wafting in our direction. When venom leaks from the dismembered body parts it intensifies the regular smell of the vampire, and at this moment it is drawing her like a beacon.

I take off in Isabella's tracks trying to catch my angel, as she slowed from her incredible pace; I finally caught sight of her. Glowing in the light that is cutting through the trees, slicing the darkness is my Goddess radiating pure joy and excitement.

Pushing myself as hard as I can I catch up to Bella grabbing her hand, intertwining our fingers as we race toward what used to be home to both of us and is far from home now. Once our hands meet our connection strengthens and I can see all the things she thinking which is mildly disturbing to say the least and I stop dead in my tracks pulling her to a halt at the same time.

"What is it Jasper? Are you ok?" Isabella rushes out as she frantically starts searching my body for injuries.

"Ok I need to get new words here, but WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? I just saw what you were thinking. Not like Fuckward I didn't hear you I saw that shit. So I repeat WHAT THE FUCK?" I feel like I'm repeating myself, but this day seems to be full of what the fuck moments and really what else is one going to say to the freaky shit that has happened in the last few days?

"When we run I feel free like we are flying. There is not a worry in the word, so my mind kind of drifts and I relax and yea I guess…maybe… I was projecting a little." She said tilting her head up at me with an innocent look on her perfect face biting her lip.

Does she understand how sexy she is when she does that? Fuck she does and I got distracted again. Fuck focus Jasper employ your brain cells and speak. "Oh" way to go genus you sound brilliant now why don't you just go back to the mime impersonation? "What I meant to say was you are amazing Bella. That was just your mind wondering, the things you are going to be able to do when you learn to control it fuck babe. You are beyond words, I love you."

BPOV

Fuck I wasn't paying attention and I just gave Jasper a peep show of all my deranged thoughts on what I can do to dickpire. So I look at him with the most innocent look I can conjure and say, "When we run I feel free like we are flying. There is not a worry in the word, so my mind kind of drifts and I relax and yea I guess…maybe… I was projecting a little."

I start biting my lip like I always do when I'm nervous. What is my mate going to think of me now I was day dreaming about burning Pusspires dick and feeding him the ashes, fuck. Then he started projecting again fuck is this man always horny he's perfect oh my god. He had to have been made for me everything about him.

A quick "oh" stops that train of thought. Looking like he is having an argument with himself he continues with, "What I meant to say was you are amazing Bella. That was just your mind wondering, the things you are going to be able to do when you learn to control it fuck babe. You are beyond words, I love you."

A quick peck on the lips, "as I love you Jasper." With that I pulled our linked hands and took off again in the direction of the foul stench. We crossed trees rocks streams, shit I didn't remember running this far. As we finally reached the grass of the back yard after we jumped over the river I hear Peter and Charlotte in the house talking, I pulled the wind around us. I could feel it bend to my will wishing to please me.

We run to the back door and I look at the Major, "they haven't heard us yet I used the wind to cover our footsteps and hid our scent, would you like to have some fun major?" I started playing a reel in jaspers mind his eyes fluttered then closed tight.

Jasper and I jumped into the second story window that we had leapt out of when we left for our hunt, landing silently. Jazz started sending Peter different emotions. First he sent him sorrow and Pete started dry sobbing.

"What is it Sug?" Char rushes to Peter's side trying to comfort her mate.

Then Jas started sending him lust lots of it. Peter started groping Char and moaning.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Peter?" Char screeched at him batting his hands away.

As she did that Jasper changed the emotion to loss and Yoda started dry sobbing again for all he was worth. This is where I chose to end our little movie. "So you in?" I asked my mate with a smirk on my face.

"Fuck yes!" He pulled our joined hands as we jumped into the window we came out of. Let the fuckery begin, its on Pete.


End file.
